<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under the City Lights by AngelOnFire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947958">Under the City Lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOnFire/pseuds/AngelOnFire'>AngelOnFire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Character Death, Coffee, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gun Violence, Modern Era, One Night Stands, Reader-Insert, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOnFire/pseuds/AngelOnFire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/N) (L/N)'s world is turned upside down when she accidentally becomes involved with the deadly F.A.C.E mafia after one drunken one-night stand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America (Hetalia)/Reader, Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Canada (Hetalia)/Reader, England/France (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Spain (Hetalia)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I'm AngelOnFire and thank you for choosing this fic! Please leave comments below, constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms! Much love and hope you all are staying safe! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>CHAPTER ONE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have reached the voicemail box of-” Click</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Y/N) (L/N) paced around her room for the third time. <em>What the hell could be taking him so long?</em> She let out a sigh as she finally found the earrings she wanted to wear tonight. (Y/N) took a step back and looked at herself in the mirror. The dark green dress stopped short at her thighs, she pulled it down slightly. As she adjusted her sleeves, (Y/N) noticed a lock of her (H/C) hair coming loose out of her low bun. Ugh, of course. She carefully tucked it back in as her phone buzzed. (Y/N) almost fell as she haphazardly yanked it off of the charger across the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DivaDarling01 is typing… seen.<em> Oh I </em>know<em> he did not just leave me on read</em>. (Y/N) began furiously texting before stopping.<em> You know what? I did not spend all that time making myself looking this damn good just to get blown off</em>. She put her phone in her purse, gave herself one last look over in the mirror, and walked out her front door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time she arrived at the Velvet Swan, the sunbaked city had started to come alive. The brutal summer heat was temporarily stunted by the cool moonlight. Soft breezes caressed the face of anyone out at this time of night. (Y/N) felt lucky as she thanked her uber and approached the dark club. As she saw Felix at the front door, (Y/N) realized she was right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ Hey, Felix!” The tall blonde turned to look at her and a cheerful grin spread across his face. “Hey (Y/N), how’re you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty alright, Flavio ghosted me again though.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What else is new? You don’t exactly have the best judgement when it comes to making friends” (Y/N) lightly punched him in the arm </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re my friend too, dummy!” He lightly chuckled and opened his mouth to say something when the people in line started to complain about the wait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Yes, and I suppose as your ‘friend’, you’d want me to let you in?” Felix un-clipped the velvet rope in front of the door. (Y/N) stood on her toes and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. “You’re the best!” She ran inside, whatever he said in response was lost in the cacophony of noise inside the club. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing that hit (Y/N) when she walked through the doors was the smell. The sickly sweet scent of perfume mixed in with sweat, booze, and cigarette smoke. The club was almost completely dark, the only light coming from neon signs reflecting on the crowded dance floor. The music was so loud (Y/N) could feel it in her chest and feet, and it was exhillarating. She was quickly consumed by the dancing crowd, happily swaying along to the music. This underground world of rhythm and flashing colors was paradise. (Y/N) felt as if she could live in this forever and never be unsatisfied. Someone was staring at her from across the floor, the glittering lights reflecting off of his dark sunglasses. She met his gaze, disappearing into the crowd. He smiled and, placing his drink down, followed her inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Y/N) was surrounded. There was a wall of drunk girls dancing on one side, couples grinding on each other on another, and just a mass of people everywhere else. Her chest felt hollow, and she became aware of exactly how alone she was. One tear hit the floor, and then another. The dancing crowd became a blur when suddenly she felt two hands on her waist. (Y/N) turned around and came face to face with a pair of dark sunglasses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She quickly wiped her hands on her dress, and tried her best to not look like she was crying. “What’s a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He tucked a wisp of hair behind her ear, his hand lingering on her cheek. (Y/N) felt her face grow red. She briskly brushed him off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None of your business.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeez, Dollface, I was just making polite conversation,” (Y/N) rolled her eyes, “besides, I saw you staring at me from across the floor.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As my memory serves, you were staring right back.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh very much so, and I like what I see. So I gotta ask,” The stranger’s grin got wider “You like what you see?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite every ounce of her wanting to disagree, (Y/N) had to admit that the strange man standing in front of her was terribly attractive. His tousled auburn hair was messily swept to the side, matching his tan skin very nicely. His full lips were pulled into a smirk.<em> Arrogant ass.</em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Y/N) gave him an obvious once-over, and turned on her heels to walk away. He  grabbed her arm and spun her back to him. They were even closer now, close enough to where (Y/N) could feel the hard muscle underneath his half-open shirt. He smelled like pine trees and good cologne. Locked in his embrace, she felt her face grow even redder and the noise around them blurred. Somewhere in the distance, however, someone was calling her name. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“(Y/N)! Over here!” Julia waved her over to a secluded booth in the corner. (Y/N) pushed off of the stranger before he had the chance to say anything. She practically threw herself into the booth, crashing into the wall. “Looks like someone had fun” Julia giggled. Her strawberry blond hair was up in her usual ponytail, tied together with a black ribbon. Her velvety pink dress reached just above her knees, showing off black stilettos. <em>How on earth could she walk in those?</em> (Y/N) was almost jealous. “ Literally, where have you been? It feels like I haven’t seen you in forever.” Julia balanced her elbows on the table, holding her head in one hand and a margarita in another. A mischievous smile graced her lips. “I know, I’m sorry Jules. Things have been kind of not great lately.” Her eyes dropped slightly. “Oh, right the whole ‘He who shall not be named’ sitch.” <em> It’s been three weeks and I can’t even say his name</em>.  Julia gave my hand a light squeeze. “Don’t let him kill your vibe. Besides, you seem like you could totally use more buzz in your system.” Before she could respond, (Y/N) was yanked towards the bar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One shot quickly became two which then became four and that’s around when (Y/N) lost count. Her head was swimming, everything around her quickly became a noisy blur. A burst of laughter in one direction, an argument in the next. She had lost Julia a long time ago, maybe she should just leave? If only she could find the door. Another tug on her wrist. (Y/N) was getting pretty sick of being dragged around like a ragdoll. She yanked her arm back, and hissed something about leaving her alone. “I thought I told you to never come here.” A sobering chill ran up her spine. <em>Cheap cologne and cigarette smoke.</em> (Y/N) whipped her head around and came face to face with Andres Carriedo, her ex-boyfriend.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello Again! Thank you for reading, just a quick warning, this chapter contains Smut. The smut will be marked with "----" So if you wanna read the chapter but skip the smut, you can do so! I am open to constructive criticism! Thank you- Angel</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span><em>Shit shit SHIT</em>. This was the last thing (Y/N) needed tonight. She noticed he hadn’t changed since they last spoke. Same messy chocolate brown hair with white streaks. Same deceptively warm brown eyes. Same black leather jacket, except something was missing. (Y/N) crinkled her brows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You took it off?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The pin I got you for your 21st birthday, you took it off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ (Y/N) this really isn’t the time. Are you drunk?” He almost sounded concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was never the time for anything with you! God, I mean would it kill you to actually, I don’t know, talk for once instead of avoiding me!” (Y/N) raised her voice. Andres rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re obviously drunk, and I’m not gonna try talking to you like this. Let’s go.” He grabbed her arm and started dragging her towards the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get the fuck off of me!” (Y/N) shrieked, trying to pry his grip off of her arm. It wouldn’t budge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christ, would it kill you to not make a scene?” He mumbled under his breath. <em>Oh I’ll show you a scene, you asshole</em>. (Y/N) planted her feet and took a deep breath before letting out a scream. Andres flinched but refused to let go. She could feel the walls tighten around her. God, this night just couldn’t get any worse. Suddenly, something broke her train of thought. A light hand around her other wrist, pulling her free of Andres’ grasp. He looked back, annoyed at first but then his face twisted into something that almost looked like..fear?<em> What could he possibly be afraid of?</em> “Is there a problem here?” Pine trees. <em>Oh shit</em>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) was pressed against something warm, an arm around her shoulders. Andres glanced at her once before looking up, his eyes narrowing. “ I don’t think this is your concern, Allen.” he hissed. A dark chuckle over my right shoulder. “I wasn’t talking to you.” A gentle yet firm hand guided her face to meet the stranger from the dance floor. “ Is this guy bothering you, sweetheart?” (Y/N)’s mind went blank. Wine colored eyes peeked out from his sunglasses. “I-I..” The words got lost in her throat. He smiled, releasing her gaze. “I think you should go.” Allen looked back at Andres, his eyes hidden once again. “ (Y/N)” Andres pleaded. “That wasn’t a suggestion. Go.” Allen’s grip on her shoulder tightened slightly. Andres looked at her one last time before turning and walking out the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) was left with a daze, the crowd buzzing around her and Allen. She realized he was still </span>
  <span>holding her, and pushed him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do that for?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That! That whole ‘ grr I am Mr. Badass step off’ thing!” Allen laughed at that, causing (Y/N)’s ears to burn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could have handled that myself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, that looked completely handled, doll.” He leaned against the wall, looking down at her. “I’m still waiting, you know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Waiting for what?” (Y/N) said, exasperated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.” He grinned. That damn grin. (Y/N) didn’t know why, but something about his cocky, arrogant, annoying attitude made him even more attractive. He ran a hand through his hair. <em>Oh, what the hell</em>. She approached Allen, her eyes set on that mouth of his. She leaned up and kissed him. Allen didn’t pull away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, the next thing that (Y/N) knew she was against the cold wall, Allen pressing against her. “Why don’t we take this somewhere a bit more...private?” His breath sent shivers down her spine. He put an arm around her waist, and they walked outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The car ride to his apartment was a blur. As they got into the elevator, they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. His tongue traced her bottom lip as he pinned her against the wall, demanding entrance. She gave in, his tongue exploring her mouth and hers battling for dominance. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ding</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He let go of (Y/N), guiding her into his penthouse apartment, and then into the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stripped along the way, until she was in nothing but her bra and panties. Suddenly Allen had her pinned down on the bed. He had her hair tangled up in one hand and her wrists in another.  His kisses were rough and forceful, but not lacking in experience. She felt her bra un-clip from her back as he kissed down her neck. Allen started toying with her breasts, letting go of her hair. He kissed one and drew circles around the other so lightly it was almost painful. (Y/N) let out a moan. He gave her a smirk and let go of her wrists. He went back up, biting her neck and toying with her entrance. She was soaking wet. Allen tugged her panties off of her body and threw them on the floor. (Y/N) squirmed, heat building between her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “What’s wrong, sweetheart?” He growled playfully into her ear. She shot him the dirtiest look she could muster. He uncurled a finger and slowly, painfully slowly started going in and out of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You…mmm.. You asshole.” She moaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was hard against her, she could feel it. She reached down and grabbed his cock, rubbing her thumb over the tip of it. Allen gasped and leaned into her. She kept moving her hand up and down, up and down, slow enough to where he knew that she was playing with him. (Y/N) could see the desire fill his eyes, his desparation for release. She reveled in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Y/N) spread her legs open and Allen inserted himself into her. She felt her insides were near exploding. Faster, Faster. They moved in sync, and as she looked up at Allen’s face, (Y/N) shattered completely. Relief and release flooded her senses and Allen fell to her side, holding her close to him. He got up to shower, and left her in his warm bed. (Y/N) drifted off to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When (Y/N) woke up, it was still dark outside. She was warm and didn’t want to get up out of the stranger’s arms. No, not a stranger. The memories came flooding back as her eyes settled on his sleeping figure. He looked so peaceful, so serene. His messy hair almost made him look... cute. Almost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slowly pulled herself out of bed and looked for her clothes. In the chaos, her dress and shoes were strewn about the apartment. It was like walking on a minefield, trying not to wake up Allen. Finally, she had found her shoes and slipped out the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night chill ran a shiver down (Y/N)’s spine, and she decided to look up. The chromium skyscrapers reached towards the stars, shining brilliantly against the deep dark velvety night. She cracked a smile as she hurried down the street, illuminated under the city lights</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>